A Blossom Of A Jewel
by MoiChroi
Summary: There is only so much time to live life the way you want. Princess Kamiya Kaoru, daughter to the Shogunate is finding this out now for herself. Her lover Himura Kenshin takes her to the arms of the man her father has intended for her to Marry. Not Good at
1. Chapter 1

A Blossom Of A Jewel

Chapter 1

Author Notes: I don't own RK, I am merely using the characters to portray my interests.

The Carriage halted announcing they're arrival. Himura Kenshin cast his ward an annoyed glance, before opening the carriage door and stepping out. He set to unloading Kamiya-Sans luggage, keeping an eye on the residence before him and an ear out for movement from within the carriage.

The driver came to assist with the task, but Kenshin waved him away curtly, wanting time to gather himself before saying his final good-byes. The journey hadn't felt nearly long enough, with Kamiya-San saying nary a word along the way, and it left Kenshin feeling cheated. He'd wanted to hold her, kiss her hair and promise everything would be all right, but they'd both promised to stay away. Sighing deeply Kenshin walked back around to the door and peered within the dim space. His sharp eyes saw her trembling; his heart went out to her. She felt his gaze, sensed his presence and turned. Kenshin averted his eyes and grabbed her pale slim hand in his bronze calloused one, pulling her from her seat and into the open air. She tripped on the hem of her silk Kimono, falling into him. He gripped her upper arms to steady her, keeping the distance between her body and his.

Kenshin gave her a reproving look to say "Compose your-self" and she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes found his and pleaded. "Take me with you, don't leave me here" they seemed to beg. For just a moment as he stood there gazing down at her, the thought tempted him. Take her and run far away, marry her. "Kenshin….." she uttered uncertainly. Kenshin shook his head. For only a moment, he'd forgotten his place. "I am a Samurai Kaoru-Koishii, a Hitokiri. The Shogunate your Father would never allow a union between us." Kaoru's eyes welled with tears, and Kenshin swore he saw her heart break within their Cerulean depths. His heart pounded against his ribs at the sight. With calloused fingers he lifted her chin to meet his eyes, enabling her to see the love within them that he could not put into words. "Don't cry. You'll ruin you're makeup, and you must be presentable for your new Husband" he murmured, his voice catching lightly on the foreign sounding word. Kenshin leaned forward to kiss her forehead and placed a hand on the back of her head to hold her still.

"Everything will be alright my love" he whispered against her cool skin. A shudder ran through her when her raven locks tumbled free from their pony-tail and fell to her waist in silky waves. Kenshin stepped back, her ribbon fisted in his hand. "If you'll permit me, I'd like to keep it. It's always been a favorite of mine" he explained huskily. Kaoru nodded mutely, and Kenshin looked towards her new home just in time to see her future In-Laws coming towards them. He bowed to Kaoru, and then turned to Lord Shinomori and his wife, Lady Tomaki. "Konnichiwa Lord Shinomori, Lady Tomaki" he greeted them softly. "Welcome Himura-San, Hime Kamiya-Chan" Lady Tomaki replied gently. Lord Shinomori met Kenshin's eyes, and a distasteful frown tugged his lips downward. He'd seen his and Kaoru's exchange and wasn't pleased, considering the fact that the Shogunate had promised beforehand that the relationship they'd shared was over. From the corner of his eye he saw Kaoru struggling with her tears. "I have delivered Hime Kamiya to you safely as promised, and now I must depart" he murmured bowing once more."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru watched her Kenshin walk away with a sinking heart. He didn't glance over his shoulder, didn't smile in reassurance, just walked to the carriage and boarded. She'd expected something, anything to betray his remorse, to show his love for her in they're final moments together. But there was nothing. She watched with tear filled eyes as the carriage lurched and the two strong Mares ahead surged forward, anxious to be on their way again. Kaoru's heart pleaded weakly for Kenshin to come back, for him to take her back to the Capital with him.

She would have begged him, but her throat seemed to have thickened and her mouth felt like cotton, halting her in the sudden desire. There was nothing she could do as the carriage lurched and bounced along, leaving her feeling frighteningly alone.

"Hime Kamiya, we are very pleased you are here at last" Lady Tomaki murmured gently.

Lord Shinomori brought his eyes back from the fading form of the carriage and focused them on her. Their green depths seemed to soften at the sight of her, and he nodded once.

"You're quarters have been prepared, if it is you highnesses wish, a servant will escort you there as to rest after your long journey" he said softly.

Kaoru looked at the couple with wide eyes, not speaking, lest her throat tighten all the more and choke her. Lady Tomaki sensing her despair reached her own hand forward and took Kaoru's within it. Her hands were smooth and gentle, pale and beautiful. The touch comforted Kaoru slightly and she bowed her head once.

"You appear weary Hime Kamiya, let us go inside and we'll have some Tea prepared" Lady Tomaki suggested soothingly.

Kaoru nodded and allowed herself to be guided ever so gently by her Future Mother in-law. They entered the Shinomori's spacious home, and Lord Shinomori cleared his throat.

"Our son Aoshi sends his regrets that he was not able to properly greet you upon your arrival" he began, "he was detained by some important business and won't be able to join us until the morning."

Kaoru acknowledged this with a half nod. Instant relief flooded her mind and settled her stomach at the news. She had been spared by the Kami's for another day, until she would come face to face with her Future Husband. Perhaps by then Kenshin would steal back onto the grounds to take her back and plead with her father for their union.

"Hime Kamiya, we thought you might enjoy a private place to yourself, to escape the household and think, and so it is our delight to grant you the Garden to the east of the house" Lord Shinomori told her calmly.

An ache bubbled in Kaoru's heart at the thought of her own garden at the palace where she'd played with her elder brothers and sisters during her childhood. Surely without her there to tend to it, the garden and all its beauty would wither away and die.

"Thank you Lord Shinomori" she whispered.

She would send a letter to her Eldest brother as soon as possible and ask that her precious Garden be taken care of in her absence.

"I am so glad you're here Hime Kamiya, I haven't much time myself to enjoy the gardens splendor and with another woman around I believe the garden will be much appreciated" Lady Tomaki said cheerfully.

Kaoru gave the woman a watery smile and caught Lord Shinomori watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Aoshi sometimes enjoys the solitude of the garden, but most often he is found meditating in the temple" he offered.

Kaoru nodded mutely, having not yet been able to find her voice.

"Aoshi is such a fine young man, but to be truthful has little to say" Lady Tomaki said frowning.

They entered a cozy looking family room and Lord Shinomori gestured to a soft looking pink cushion for Kaoru to sit upon. Kaoru waited patiently for the couple to sit, then after seeing that they were comfortable, followed suit. Not a moment later an older woman with graying brown hair scurried into the room and knelt before them.

"My Lord and Lady how may I be in service tonight?" she asked softly.

Kaoru leaned forward slightly as the three conversed and examined the woman. Warm grandmotherly eyes strayed to her own, and crinkled at the edges in a smile. Kaoru liked her immediately.

"Is Green Tea in your favor Hime Kamiya?" Lady Tomaki asked suddenly.

Kaoru's attention snapped back to her host and hostess and nodded.

"It sounds wonderful" she answered quietly.

"Would you like it plain or sweetened?" the woman asked gently.

"However is most convient for you" Kaoru said giving the woman a small smile.

"I like it either way." The woman nodded and left the three alone once more.

"If you wish after Tea, I'll have someone show you to your rooms" Lord Shinomori said lightly.

"I redid it myself; I had such a wonderful time. I do hope you'll like it" Lady Tomaki explained with a smile.

Looking at Kaoru her smile faltered somewhat and she looked down at her clasped hands.

"Its not as grand as what you might have had in the palace, but I hope it will be sufficient for your needs" she murmured.

Kaoru felt her heart go out in sympathy for the woman, and graced her with a warm smile.

"I much prefer the simpler things Lady Tomaki" she explained to reassure her. It seemed to put the woman to rest because she smiled gratefully in response to her words. The gray haired woman reentered the room carrying a tray bearing three small cups and a porcelain tea pot, painted white with pink cherry blooms. Lord Shinomori nodded to the woman and waited patiently while she placed his cup down and poured into it the steaming tea. She repeated the task with Lady Tomaki, and then knelt beside Kaoru.

"I hope the tea is to your liking Hime Kamiya" she murmured, bowing her head. Kaoru lifted the cup to her lips blew on the hot liquid softly and took a small sip. It was good.

"Supashi-bo" Kaoru said kindly.

"Does it need sugar Hime Kamiya?"

Kaoru shook her head, giving the woman a comforting smile. The woman nodded and bowed low, before making her exit once more. Lord Shinomori cleared his throat, giving Kaoru the impression that he had matters to discuss. Her impression proved right for several seconds later he began to speak.

"It is my understanding that before your arrival you were involved in a relationship with Himura-San" he began.

Kaoru stiffened but raised the cup to her lips once more and met his gaze over its rim.

'_Don't let this unsettle you' _she cautioned herself.

After waiting for an answer and receiving none, Lady Tomaki set her own cup down and met her eyes.

"The Shogunate has given us the promise that as of this moment today, any romantic relations you may have had with Himura-San have been forgotten."

Kaoru forced herself to swallow the tea in her mouth and bowed her head meekly. A saying her elder brother used to tell her when a promise was broken came to her mind.

"_Promises are things people make only to forget them."_

Somehow she understood that this promise could not and would not be broken.

"A message will be sent to Himura-San asking for his agreement to that promise, and we'd like your word that you too will agree to the word of your father" Lord Shinomori explained.

Kaoru could sense in his voice that somehow this was in no way his decision. His voice was filled with warmth and sympathy for her and it make her eyes burn with fresh tears. Lady Tomaki gave off the same feeling, but Kaoru also felt her relief that she was marrying her absent son.

"Hime Kamiya?" Lady Tomaki uttered.

Kaoru met two pairs of eyes. One pair was Emerald Green, the other Prussian blue. Both held the sincerity of the situation.

"I promise the relationship Ken… Himura-san and I shared is now over" she whispered.

With those few words Kaoru felt her heart sink in her chest, and blinked back tears.

"Perhaps now it would be best if you went to rest" Lord Shinomori murmured.

"You've had a long journey and the rest will help rejuvenate your spirits for the morning."

Kaoru could only nod while Lady Tomaki stood.

"Come Hime-Kamiya, I'll take you to your quarters."


End file.
